What job?
by Ldelavalliere
Summary: what happens when Natsume's mangas are all confiscated until he finds a bride? read to find out..NxM...and some others...R&R please! rated T to be safe....but i don't think it's THAT mature.... please continue! onegai shimasu!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

** Dedicated to my dear band mates. Christine, Kim, Martha and Selina, this is to feed-up your addiction...and mine too..hahaha!! miss you guys!!**

**This is the result of turning my imagination on at 10 in the evening. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

"Na-chan!"

_Ugh. Not again._

"Natsume, instead of reading your mangas, why don't you find yourself a bride? You have a lot of girlfriends. Why don't you pick one already?"

"I told you mom. I don't even like any of them."

"Natsume, I want grandchildren. So if you don't get a bride soon, I will personally assign one to you."

"Tch. Whatever."

She walked away.

_Finally! Some peace!_

"Oh, and Natsume?"

_Or not._

"I asked your butler to ship all your mangas to the Philippines. So unless you want to live your life without mangas, get a bride."

_Holy Shit._

"You WHAT?!"

"You heard me. Now, I'm off to Europe for the photo shoot. Goodbye and take care."

She walked away before I could retort.

What the hell am I supposed to do without my mangas?

I took my phone and dialled Ruka's number.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Oi, Ruka."

"Oh, hi Natsume. What's up?"

"My mother."

"Not again. What did she do this time?"

"She shipped all my mangas to our villa in the Philippines."

"Wow. She must really be serious now."

"Yeah. How am I supposed to get a bride at such a short notice?"

"A short notice? Ha. She's been reminding you that since you graduated."

"Details."

"Whatever. The point is, you need mangas right? And you have money. So buy new mangas and get it over with."

"I can't buy new mangas for (insert some rare manga name here), they were made by the author especially for me. He doesn't have any other copies."

"Then in the mean time, buy something cheap that you haven't read before. That way you can save time."

Sigh. And I wanted to finish that manga before the week ended.

"Fine. Any manga cafes you know about?"

"There's only one in the entire city. It's in North Point beach. The best I've ever gone to."

"Okay, thanks."

I grabbed my wallet and car keys and drove off.

* * *

"Hi sir, welcome to North point cafe."

I looked at the direction of the voice and saw a brunette about the same age as me. She was wearing a tank-top, khaki shorts and flip-flops. She was smiling like there was no tomorrow. _Tch._I ignored her and walked to the direction of the mangas.

* * *

Hmph. What a jerk! Ignoring me like that. Well then fine, I won't serve him. I'm sure someone else would need me more than that bastard. Sigh. And he was kinda good-looking.

_Wait. What the hell?_

Shoo thoughts!! Shoooo!!!

* * *

**sooooo?? any thoughts?? continue or not?? like or dislike?? review please!! need atleast 10 reviews for me to go on... =) (excluding my band mates..*GLARE* REVIEW OR ELSE NO MORE FICS FOR YOU GUYS!!!!! )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chappie...i figured since a lot of you alerted this story, you wanted more (duh.) so here it is.. sorry if it's too short. Thanks !**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice....:))**

_No! If you open that, the evil will escape!_

_That's the point!_

_No, wait—_

_BAM!_

_Takashi, you...I HATE YOU! HOW COULD YOU?!_

I was sitting somewhere inside the cafe, reading the manga I bought. I was already in the middle of the book, when a boy about 14 with silver hair approached me.

"Onii-san, would you like to order something?"

"Aren't you too young to be serving here?"

He shook his head. "My father owns this cafe. I want to work here because my onee-chan works here too."

"And who might that onee-chan be?"

"Mikan-nee. She's the one at the entrance. She's working to save up for her guitar." So that girl was this guy's big sister. Huh.

"I see."

"So, would you like to order?"

"Sure. I'll have a cappuccino and some cinnamon bread. Oh, and have your onee-chan serve me."

"Hmm. Okay then. Your order will be served shortly."

He started walking away when I called out to him.

"Oh, what's your name?"

"It's Youichi Sakura."

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga."

"Nice to meet you sir."

He walked away.

I continued reading. Or at least I tried to continue reading. I looked at that Mikan girl. _Cute. I might have some fun playing with her for a while._

And then, as if on cue, my mind started throwing crazy ideas around my head. But one in particular was quite interesting.

_Why not hire her to pretend to be your bride? That way your mom would stop bugging you for a while. Then you can get your mangas back. After that, you "break-up" and done!_

I love myself.

Mikan approached my table, looking grumpy, and placed the tray on the table.

"Here is your order sir."

She started walking away.

"Oi, Polka."

She stopped walking and glared at me.

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU PERVERT!"

"It's not my fault you showed them to me."

"Ugh! Whatever!"

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga."

"Ha! And you expect me to introduce myself?"

"No need. I already know who you are."

"And who am I then?"

"Mikan Sakura. Childish and in dire need of money."

She stared at me in disbelief.

"Youichi. Well I'll be damned. He is so gonna get it."

"Don't blame the kid. I asked him."

"Whatever."

"You need money right?"

"So? What of it?"

"I can give you a job. Two weeks, and you get $500."

"What's the job?"

"You pretend to be my girlfriend."

"WHAT?! No way in hell!"

"I'll double it."

She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why do you even need me to pretend? I'm sure there are a lot of girls out there who would gladly be your girlfriend."

"Because my mom is gonna kill me if I don't find a bride. So I need you to help me stall for time."

"Tch."

"You agree?"

"..."

"Great. I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow night. Wear something nice."

"Where are you taking me?"

"My best friend's house."

**I know it sucks... I promise the next one will be better.. please review!!**

**Bookgirl14****: thanks! **

**Everyone who alerted this story: thanks! It felt great to know people actually like it.**

**: I updated earlier than expected. Haha, I guess I'll be able to catch up to your weekly update demand. **

**REVIEWS ONEGAI!**


End file.
